


Marching to a Different Beat

by Dontdropthatnarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Ashton is a drummer, But is also a cheerleader, F/M, Harry plays clarinet, Inspired by the Steal My Girl Music Video, Luke plays trumpet, M/M, Michael plays saxophone, Niall plays mellophone, all the girls are in color guard, and Eleanor - Freeform, brass captain!Niall, calum plays trumpet, drum major!Liam, drum major!Louis, drum major!Zayn, duh - Freeform, except Sophia, she plays clarient, she plays flute, shes Harry's right hand man, woodwind captain!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontdropthatnarry/pseuds/Dontdropthatnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marching band AU!! Read 1st chapter for summary! It was too big. </p>
<p>Inspired by Steal My Girl music video with drum major Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Drum Majors, is your band ready?" 

Zayn, Liam and Louis are senior drum majors that are determined to make their small town high school marching band to State. 

But, there's no such thing as no drama in high school. 

Danielle is the color guard captain who's out to get a certain flute player named Sophia for stealing a certain drum major. 

Ashton is the youngest drum captain in school history, who stole it from someone who deserved it (well, according to Josh), but is struggling with the fact that he may or may not be falling for his best friend. 

Harry is the cute but clumsy Woodwind captain that is ready to strangle a certain multicolored dyed saxophone by the name of Michael, but is always calmed by Niall (that he may or may not have feelings for)

Calum's Zayn step-brother that plays trumpet and color guard girls (especially saber-spinning Jade) 

Luke questions why he's even in band when he's forced to run to his sets, but remembers when he gets a little encouragement from a certain drum captain

Niall is the adorable and laid back brass captain/football player that Zayn may or may not be falling for. 

Perrie is Niall's twin sister that's determined to make Zayn notice her by the end of marching season. (Even if it means "accidentally" making her rifle fall on the drum major podium.) 

Eleanor is just trying to juggle being clarinet section leader, dating the drum major and being co-head cheerleader

Everyone's just trying to get by to make this the best marching season yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!!

So with this story, it's not so much as a story, but more along the lines of one shots. Like mini stories that take place in this AU with the descriptions I had in the first chapter. Because doing a sorry is a lot of work and I'm always very busy, it's not as difficult to write a little here and there. 

If you have any questions, feel free to comment!! Thanks!


End file.
